


The Wayne Studio of Arts and Acrobatics

by CloakedSparrow



Series: Collected Bat-Family Stories [58]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman: Gotham Knights (Comics), DCU (Comics), Detective Comics (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Bat Family, Blüdhaven, Gen, Siblings, Team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:26:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakedSparrow/pseuds/CloakedSparrow
Summary: When Bruce bought a building in Blüdhaven for Dick and Cassandra to use as a base of operations for their crime fighting team, the family realized they needed an explanation for it. Fortunately, they came up with something pretty quick.The Wayne Studio of Arts and Acrobatics.





	The Wayne Studio of Arts and Acrobatics

When Bruce bought a building in Blüdhaven for Dick and Cassandra to use as a base of operations for their crime fighting team, the family realized they needed an explanation for it. One of the wealthiest men in the world buying a building in the city where his eldest son and daughter resided wouldn’t strike most as _too_ odd, but they might ask _why_ he thought the family would need an entire building or what they were doing with it. It might draw attention to the building and the family couldn’t afford anyone to watch it too closely. 

Fortunately, they came up with something pretty quick. 

Dick had commented that it would be nice to have a gym closer to home. Bruce had suggested a dance studio, since Cassandra loved ballet so much. They decided to combine them. Then, while looking into suppliers for the gym equipment, Tim had asked if Dick was going to want any additional supplies for his aerial gymnastics and questioned whether they should include any in the gym. Thinking of how much he’d enjoyed practicing as a kid, Dick thought they should, providing they included classes to ensure safety.

That led to _The Wayne Studio of Arts and Acrobatics_.

The bottom floor (well, the ground floor – there was a basement parking lot and a sub-basement that the public wasn’t aware of) was a family-friendly gym. There were skilled trainers teaching classes for yoga, aerobics, self defense, and more, at several different experience levels and designed for children and adults. There were also trainers whose jobs were to just move through the gym, making sure no one was misusing any equipment and helping out patrons as needed. 

There was also a juice bar on the ground floor, which Cassandra and Stephanie worked in. Harper was hired as a maintenance engineer. Each of the young women’s schedules were arranged to work with their schooling and vigilante work. Officially, they always had evenings off to make sure they had time for studying. All employees who were also attending college or a trade school were given similar scheduling graces to encourage their studies, so it shouldn’t look questionable.

The next floor was a dance studio. They had classes for children at different skill levels, and separate classes for adults who were new to the arts and might feel uncomfortable joining a class full of small children or simply not be able to make it to classes scheduled as an after school activity. Cassandra had recruited her favorite teacher from her old ballet classes and now attended classes in their building. Stephanie had even sighed up for the adult introductory ballet class, hoping maybe it would help her be more graceful in other areas of her life and figuring if nothing else, she and Cassandra could have fun dancing together. 

The third and fourth floors were dedicated to gymnastics. There were classes for several different styles as well as top of the line equipment and skilled teachers. Dick screened every teacher himself and even used some of his old circus connections to get in touch with a couple of them. He didn’t teach any classes, since he was still working for the Blüdhaven Police Department, but he stopped in from time to time to check in and give the students demonstrations. They were always a huge hit and Dick liked that he was helping to keep the art his parents had handed down to him alive in such a way. 

Luke was hired as the manager. That way, they didn’t have to worry about anyone outside their circle of trust looking too closely at what else the building was used for. He was also the best suited for the job and he truly did it well. Considering how long and how well his father had worked for Wayne Enterprises, no one questioned the hire, even if Luke lacked the experience one might expect him to have on paper. If anyone wondered about it, all they would have to do was speak to the young man or read his interview in the local paper. His competence and dedication were obvious. 

The employees had to undergo a careful screening process that was a lot more careful than most gyms or dance studios used. The explanation given was that with the buildings owners and chief operators being from Gotham, they weren’t going to take any chances with the families that entrusted them. Once an employee was hired, any complaints about the screening process were soon forgotten. All employees were given a living wage, health benefits of all kinds, plenty of vacation and personal days, and their schedules were usually adjusted for any school or family needs. The building was kept in top shape and had undergone some improvements before opening. It was never too hot or cold, the bathrooms and locker rooms were always clean, the floors were padded where applicable, and the individual classrooms were insulated enough to ensure that a noisy tap class wouldn’t disrupt a ballet class being held in the next room. 

Within two weeks of the Studio’s opening, there were already rumors in the society pages and predictions in the business pages of more Wayne Studios opening down the line due to its success and praise. 

The topmost floors were not for public use and listed as offices. Only the fifth floor was actually set up for that though. The sixth floor was essentially a penthouse for use by any upper level Wayne Enterprises employees (i.e. Bruce, Tim, Jason, or Lucius) who were in Blüdhaven on business. The floors above that were the base of the Blüdhaven Bomben. They had a training level, a lab level with a medical bay, and a storage level. 

Luke and Tim had built their computer and crime lab. Alfred and Dr Thompkins oversaw the medical bay when they were fitting it. Dick, Cassandra, and Bruce had put together their training facility. Dick, Harper, and Luke had designed the storage area. Dick and Cassandra’s family as well as several of their friends all came and helped them set up their base. 

Tim had made the case for clean energy, so Dick gave him, Harper, and Luke the go ahead to install whatever they needed to make it happen. Not only was their building great for the environment and the city, but that meant they were essentially off-grid. They didn’t have to worry about power usage giving away that the building was more than a gymnasium and dance studio. 

They didn’t have to worry about much of anything. The Studio was already a success with the city. Everyone was too pleased to have a place for intercity kids to learn such arts to ask why it was there. No one was going to look at it too closely. Even those who weren’t directly effected by the Studio thought it was either the work of a known family of philanthropic billionaires or a simple, clever tax break, depending on their own level of jadedness. 

Dick had always assumed that a large part of his father and little brother’s work at Wayne Enterprises was to cover for the family’s vigilantism. That work gave them access to tools and materials they used for their other line of work. It gave them a nearly endless supply of cover stories. It gave them the ability to hide purchases and travel. It gave them power, prestige, and influence that was useful in numerous ways. After the studio opened, after he saw how it was making people’s lives better in an entirely new way from stopping or preventing crime, Dick knew better. 

He knew that they were actually working to save and improve Gotham on another front.

He loved doing the same for Blüdhaven, if on a slightly smaller scale. 

He brought it up while working out with Cassandra one day.

“I mean, how many of those kids might have ended up hustling or using drugs or stealing when they were just a little older? Now they’re going to be studying gymnastics or dance instead!” Dick’s smile was bright at the thought. “Even if they don’t make a career out of it, its keeping them out of trouble and showing them how much more they could do or be. They’re not only having fun, they’re building confidence, making friends, gaining social skills, learning their limits… That’s got to help them down the line.”

“I know.” Cassandra smiled as well. Both at the topic of discussion and at the joy her brother gained from it. “And not just the kids. The parents are getting a lot out of it too.

“A man at the juice bar yesterday stopped to tell me how much it meant to him to be able to give his daughter dance lessons. Turns out he’s a single father...his wife died and between the medical bills left and having to pay the rent and bills on his paycheck alone, he didn’t think he was going to be able to offer her any extracurricular activities. He was always worried about what she was going to get up to after school when she was older. Now, he knows she’ll be here or home, practicing her dancing.” Her smile changed, turning inward as she remembered recognizing the same contentedness she felt when she danced in the small girl, who was practicing what she’d learned that day as her father spoke to Cassandra and picked up some juice for them both. “Which she loves.”

Dick’s smile shifted as well as he took in his sister’s expression and words. “That’s great.” He considered the predictions the papers had made. “Maybe we _should_ talk to Dad or Jay and Tim about opening one up in Gotham.”

Cassandra nodded. “Tim and Jason already want to open one of their youth centers here after they finish the ones they're working on in Gotham. I’m sure they’d be on board for building a studio over there too.”

“That’ll be awesome.” Dick moved onto the flying rings. He always warmed up on the ground, but he never stayed there for long during workouts or training. Fortunately, he could still hold a conversation and Cassandra never minded that he didn’t stay on the ground with her. “We don’t have as pressing an issue with youths here as in Gotham, but there are still plenty that could use some help. Especially the ones that are too old for daycare but too young to be left home alone.”

Cassandra’s workout style, much like her fighting style, was fast, grounded, and varied. She moved onto the balance bar, knowing she’d use pretty much every piece of equipment they had before eventually sparring with her brother. “Tim was telling me about this homework help system they’re going to implement. That’ll come in handy here too…or anywhere, really.”

“Homework help?” Dick’s tone was conversational and his breathing even, despite the fact that he was essentially doing a handstand on the aerial rings while also performing a full splits. 

Cassandra swiftly moved through a series of blocks and attacks while maintaining her balance on the beam. “Mm-hm. They’re gonna hire tutors for all the subjects being taught in local public schools at the time, to be available after school to help the kids understand and complete their homework if they need it.”

“That’s smart.” Dick could easily admit that he’d been spoiled as a child, with Alfred as his teacher. The man never ended a lesson without feeling confident that his ward understood it. He also never made Dick feel foolish if he needed something explained differently or an extra time. Dick was glad his little brothers were finding a way to help other children have the closest thing to that they could.

“I think so too.” Cassandra looked thoughtful. “And Jason suggested they do something with food for the kids who don’t have enough to eat at home. Tim’s doing some research. He lost me on the details…you know how he gets when he’s in research mode.”

They shared a brief nod before Cassandra continued. “Plus, he started complaining about the school lunches using antiquated nutritional guidelines. He’s getting pretty passionate. Once him and Jason start discussing it, I’m expecting them to get on the Gotham school district about it. They might even get Dad in on it.”

Dick grinned, thinking of his brothers and the work they’d been putting so much focus into. “Those two are going to reshape the city in no time, the way they’re working together. _Both_ our cities, maybe.”

“If we help them, it’ll definitely be both cities.” Cassandra glanced at Dick but didn’t pause in her workout. “You’re doing enough to stop crime as Nightwing and you already have a good idea of which cops and detectives we can trust when we need to involve them. You might want to reconsider working for Tim. He could use a liaison here and I don’t handle people nearly as well as you do.”

Dick couldn’t argue his sister’s points or logic. He also knew it would reduce Alfred’s and his father’s stress levels to have him pick either Nightwing or Officer Grayson as a means of fighting crime…and there was no way he was giving up Nightwing. Working a day job with such a strict schedule while patrolling the city at night and trying to work with two vigilantes-in-training wasn’t doing his sleep schedule any favors either. He didn’t want to risk endangering any of his partners in crime-fighting, on the force or his team. He’d consider it. 

“I’ll think about it.” Taking in Cassandra’s pleased smile at the promise, Dick had to question whether his sister was also experiencing some additional stress having him work such a grueling and dangerous job on top of their vigilantism. He never wanted to cause any of his family any unnecessary anxiety. He would definitely be taking stock of his schedule and state of mind and being over the next few weeks as he considered it. 

In the meantime, he was excited about his little brothers’ plans for both Gotham and Blüdhaven. He hadn’t realized they’d planned to bring their youth centers to his city, but he wasn’t surprised. Tim might act like he was all business and Jason might act like he was a crime boss first and foremost, but both of his little brothers really just wanted to help people. 

“Hey, when they get closer to building, we should put up some pamphlets or fliers in the studio so the kids and parents will know that’s going to be an option here soon. It’ll probably mean a lot to some of them.”

“That’s a good idea.” Cassandra agreed, then glanced at him quickly. "I already told Tim and Jason I’d help scout locations. You want to help with that, too? You know Blüdhaven the best so it’ll save time.”

“Yeah, I’m in.” Dick was already thinking of a few places that might work. Unfortunately none were close to the Studio, since it was chosen to be convenient for vigilantes rather than school children. “We should look into having a bus or something to shuttle the kids between the Studio and the youth center…maybe the local schools too.” 

He frowned. “There has to be a way to do that…. Do you think there’s a special permit or something we’d need?” He hadn’t even handled the permits for the Studio. His father had just asked if he liked the building and then told him it was theirs. Bruce and Tim handled the business end of the Studio from there until it was ready to open.

Cassandra would have shrugged in response, but she was doing pull-ups. “We could ask Tim? He’s already looking into transportation issues for their youth centers.”

“He’s already looking into it?” Their father had recently asked both Dick and Cassandra that they hold off on using Tim for research unless it was important, out of concern that their little brother was being overtaxed. Dick hadn’t considered how often he asked his little brother for information until then and he felt bad about it. He didn’t want to overwork Tim.

“Mm-hm.” The assurance in Cassandra’s tone and expression told him she’d be concerned about that as well. “Eventually they want to have a few centers in Gotham, but until then, they want to make sure the ones they have are accessible to as many kids as possible. Jason was thinking of some sort of transport to get them there from the schools when he suggested it. Considering some of the neighborhoods these kids would have to walk through to get home afterwards though, Tim thought offering safer transportation back home would be a good idea too.”

“In Gotham? Its _definitely_ a good idea. Dad’ll be all over it once he hears about it.” Their father’s parents had been big supporters of better public transportation in Gotham. They’d believed it would shorten the divide between the different classes a little and make it easier for those who needed it to find work or safer extra curricular activities. Dick always thought that had been a good idea.

Traveling with the circus when he was little, he’d been surprised how he could cross a street or some train tracks in any given city and practically find himself in another culture entirely. Traveling across Gotham with his father later (by car or grapple) had shown him how one city could be divided into so many separate territories. He was further surprised by how nightfall could change the city. How Gotham’s hidden crime issues spread out with the darkness. More than that, he couldn’t believe how so many could turn a blind eye to the impoverishment or suffering of others who were so close, no matter how divided. 

Dick never could. 

He was like their father. He saw it. He had to do something about it.

Dick wondered if that inborn desire to help people had been part of what drew their father to himself and each of his adopted siblings or if the man had just encouraged the trait after he discovered they each had it in them. It couldn’t be coincidence that they all possessed it so strongly. 

Initially, that shared trait had led them to vigilantism. Now, it looked like it was leading them to another way to help as well. 

As with most changes that came his way, Dick was perfectly willing to swing with it.

In fact, he was looking forward to it.


End file.
